


Choose happy

by Leahnae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leahnae/pseuds/Leahnae
Summary: Harry, haunted by the love of his life, finds happiness and love in an unexpected way.





	Choose happy

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that i would like to acknowledge that any characters, plots, or locations used are not mine, they are the property of JK Rowling.
> 
> This is my very first fanfic ever as well as the very first story I let anyone read. It was part of a Drabble contest titled New year/New love.

It had been three years since they defeated Voldemort, the Dark Wizard who wanted power and immortality. It had been a long seven-year journey for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Especially Harry. He felt he had to carry that burden alone. These three years were the best of Harry’s life. Things didn't turn out like he had expected, not that he really planned that far ahead, with death a possible outcome. He did have an idea of what he wanted his life to be if he was successful and he was nowhere closer to that life than before Tom’s defeat. Ginny passed in the war and if he was honest, he wasn’t over that. He planned to marry her when all this was over and they were safe. She would forever be the love of his life. She made him promise that if anything were to happen to her, that he would move on and be as happy as he could be. Yet here he was, alone and sad, yearning for her touch. Yearning for the calm that only she seemed to give him. He hated that he felt this way. Hated how much it hurt. But this was his life, whether he liked it or not. 

Harry got out of bed not ready for the day to begin. It was going to be a long, painful day after all, but he was not going to miss this wedding. Harry had noticed that weddings just made him sad. His heart ached knowing he and Ginny would never get this moment. No! He told himself he was not doing this today. This was Luna and Neville’s special day and he was going to be happy. Well at least fake it for their sake. 

Neville asked Harry and Ron to be his groomsman mere hours after he proposed to Luna. They all had bonded in the days that followed the war, over victory and loss. Ginny and Neville were good friends and it hurt him almost as much as it hurt Harry and Ron. Neville solidified his spot in the group when Ron asked him to be in his wedding to Padma Patil. Now it was their turn to be there for Neville. 

Harry looked in the mirror, straightening his dress robes and attempting a smile. Who was he fooling with that smile, everyone will see right through him. They will give him that half smile with the look of pity in their eyes. The look he has gotten for the past ten years. 

Looking in the mirror, he saw Ginny beside him. Her pale complexion shining against her beautiful red hair. She smiled at him. He saw her a lot lately. He saw her everyday for months after she died. A glimpse of red hair, the scent of her skin. They would pull him out of his thoughts, make him look up, and there she would be. For a year and a half, she only popped up every now and again. He pushed thoughts of her deep down and consumed his time with work. She had been creeping back now that at seemed everyone he knew was in love and getting married. He learned to find comfort in seeing her. It still hurt, but it was a comforting type of hurt. A hurt that only comes with growth and wisdom...Harry blinked and she was gone. 

The only good thing about weddings was seeing his friends. He hated to admit that he didn’t see Ron, Hermione, and Neville as much as he wanted too. Ron and Harry were always busy with another case. Neville stayed at Hogwarts most months of the year, having an apprenticeship under Madam Sprout, and Hermione had an important job at the Ministry. He hadn’t seen Hermione in months and was looking forward to catching up and hearing all about her new job. 

The ceremony went perfect. Harry thought about how happy Neville looked when he saw Luna walk down the aisle. He had to swallow his selfish and lonely wishes, he was not ruining this for Neville. As Harry sat at the table watching everyone dance and laugh. One person kept catching his eye. He forgot how much he missed Hermione’s hugs and the sound of her laugh. They talked a bit before the ceremony started, catching up and just enjoying the company. Hermione hadn't imagined she would be where she was today either. 

Harry just watched her dancing with Luna and Neville, laughing and smiling. She would sneak a peek at him, and he felt...butterflies? He hadn’t felt those since Ginny. Hermione even coaxed him into joining her for a few dances, chattering away about anything and everything. He couldn’t tell what he was feeling. He was happy for the first time in so long. He felt... lighter. Like he had finally emptied his pockets of the rocks that have kept him under. He could feel the corners of his mouth start to form a smile, a genuine one that he hadn’t made in years. He held her close and embraced her warmth with open arms. 

They swayed slowly to the beat of the song, eyes closed, just enjoying the moment. Hermione had told him that after Ginny died she wanted to be there for him but didn't know how. She admitted to always having a small crush on him at Hogwarts and seeing him here tonight made all those feelings flood back. He was conflicted. He was the happiest he had been in a very long time, but Hermione wasn’t Ginny. He looked up, knowing he hurt Hermione by not saying anything. There was Ginny, sitting at a table looking at Luna, one of her dear friends. She looked at Harry and smiled. She looked at Hermione and nodded to Harry, giving her blessing. She mouthed the words “I love you”, and walked away. She was gone. 

Harry looked back at Hermione, wiped the tears in his eyes, then kissed her


End file.
